Fire Within
by AnnoyinglilBratie
Summary: 5 years after the War of Lance was over, an infant girl with silver skin and amber-green eyes is found on the shores of Solamnia after a terrible storm and raised by humans. With a help of a kender, her journey begins.


Disclaimer: I do not own the setting, the world and the characters of DL. I only own the characters that I create and this world processor where I am able to write this story (I'm not quite sure if I really own the word processor ^^)  
  
Note: For the ones who would like to read Dragons of Summer Flame this story would be a...how should I put it...a spoiler. I am not sure how much of a spoiler, but I am sure it will be one. I do not think it will give the main points of the book, but it will give away the story of the Irda (I believe that only that book has a story about them) and the story of Graygem. So, I repeat once again, If you have not read Dragons of Summer Flame yet, this story would be a spoiler.  
  
Warning: This story is rated R for language and violence and adult content.  
  
BTW: I'm not sure that I saw the title of my story somewhere or I made it up myself. It just popped-up in my head. So here is it. Please Read and Review. ~Yours Truly, Nas (aka AnnoyinglilBratie)  
The Fire Within.  
  
Prologue - From the grays of the storm to the silver of the skin.  
  
The sun rays were shining through the holes in the dark clouds on the shores of Solomnia. The storm that had lasted a little over twelve hours did vast damage to the towns on the shore. It started in the middle of the night without warning. The beaches were flooded. The crops that grew in that area were destroyed by numerous lightening strikes. The houses were torn in the strong winds from the sea. The storm was deadly. A lot have died, many have been injured. But now it was all over.  
  
"Dolar! Dolar!" a female's frantic voice could be heard in the ruins of the houses. It echoed in the hills of boulders near the flooded beach. She was running on the grass that was covered with wet send and pieces of wood. She was barefoot. Her clothes had been torn, wet and crimson color from blood. Her black hair were messed up and in knots. She did not care. Her dark eyes scanned the beach and boulders. Her vision was misted with her tears.  
  
Her eyes had stopped on a pile of huge rocks. She knew that place well. There was a cave that had its back on the beach. She and her father had constructed that place to protect themselves from strong winds that sometimes blew from the sea. She was surprised that it was still standing.  
  
She stood looking at the rocks lost in her memories. A figure came out of the rocks. Her heart leaped and spark of hope lighted her soul. "Dolar," she whispered and ran toward the figure. When she was at a distance she was able to see who that was. Her eyes had lighted and her lips twisted into a sad simile.  
  
A boy was standing near the cave. He was of a young age, only 10, yet his eyes were deep. He was untouched by the rain and wind. His clothes were whole. He watched as the girl ran towards him. Soon she was on her knees, her muscular hands around him, her head on his chest. She was sobbing. The boy's body trembled and he had embraced his sister. She was muttering something, but her words were lost in tears. The only thing he could make out was his name, Dolar.  
  
"Please, Lorene," he whispered, "Please, don't cry."  
  
She was older then him by thirteen years. He admired and loved his big sister more then anything in the world. After their father died, she took care of him. She made sure that he was never hungry even if that meant that she did not eat anything herself. She made sure he had good clothes and that he got good education. She kept life in him when he was sick. Lorene had strength and gave it to him when he needed it. But now, Dolar felt that his sister was weak. He felt as he strength slipped through his fingers. His embrace tightened. They stood near the rocks, holding each other, in silence for long moments.  
  
"Lore," Dolar finally broke the silence, "your bleeding..." She had her shoulder cut badly. Lorene started to feel numbness in her right arm. She gently touched her shoulder. The pain of a light touch stung her whole arm. Her face twitched and she let out a low groan.  
  
"Come," He had took her left arm and helped her to her feet. He had led her to the cave she had once helped to construct. Part of the floor was covered with animal skin. That part was untouched by rain. She eyed the cave with ironic grin on her thin lips.  
  
"The night the storm started," her brother said in a low voice, helping her to sit down, "I came here to think and fell asleep. I woke up of the loud rumble...I wanted to go look for you! but...but I was scared." the last word he said in a low whisper lowering his eyes.  
  
Lorene stretched out her left arm to hug her little brother. It was painful for her to move her right arm because of her wounded shoulder. "You do need to be ashamed of you feelings," she said, her voice was low and soft, "I was scared too, not only for you. I was scared of the storm." She let out another groan. Her shoulder was getting soar and redder every minute.  
  
"Dolar, go out there, and see if you can find a plant with three leaves. I don't think you'll be able to find clean water, so just bring water. Ok? can you do that for me?"  
  
"Of Course! And I'll try to fin clean water. There was a spring not far from here. I'll see what I can get. You just rest, ok?"  
  
"Yes." Lorene laid down on the skins and closed her eyes.  
  
Dolar scanned the beach with his eyes. His eyes caught something gleaming in the sun ray. Water was washing over it. "Hmm...maybe it's a bucket or something. I'll need one to get water." He sprinted towards the object. As he was coming closer the object was taking shape of a body...a bird...an animal...a human maybe? No, not likely. It was too small for a human. Dolar started to run towards the shape now. When he finally reached he saw that it was a human infant. Well, at least the she looked human only she had siverish skin and amber-green eyes(which were rare among humans, not to mention her silver skin).  
  
Her amber-green gems stared at him. Dolar picked her up. She was alive and breathing. "How did she get here? How did she survive the storm? Was she brought here by the storm?" thoughts rushed through his head. As he held the infant's naked body, he felt the unusual softness of her skin. It was almost like silk, only softer. He held her close to him. The infant girl was calm and a faint smile was on her face. A soft smile appeared on his face without his knowing.  
  
Dolar rushed back to the cave to bring the girl to his sister. "Lorene?" as he entered the came he kneeled down on the skins. Lorene set up, "You are back so s--" her words turned into a low murmur as she saw the infant in her brother's arms. The same questions popped-up in her head. She took the girl from him and placed her on her knees. Lorene covered the baby with some cloth.  
  
"Dolar, where did you find her?"  
  
"On the beach."  
  
"There is one more thing I would like you to do. After you'll get the herbs and water, if possible, bring it here. You are going to be stay here to rest and watch her." She looked into his eyes, "I am going to go find us food."  
  
Lorene hushed him before he started to protest. Dolar lowered his eyes on to the girl, "What are we going to call her?"  
  
"Kalanor. Strength of Fire," Lorene said quietly, gently stroking infants silky silver hair. Dolar looked at her questionably, "From where do you know it?" Loren only shook her head and said "Just popped up in my head." 


End file.
